1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a handle for concrete and other heavy covers that are buried below grade, such as covers and inspection lids for subterranean structures such as septic tanks, wells, and liquid distribution boxes, more specifically it pertains to a handle assembly in which the handle can be recessed into the concrete cover to protect the handle from earth moving equipment, and in which the handle can be raised above the cover for lifting the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One often used way for making a handle for a concrete cover is cutting off a piece of rebar from rebar that is commonly used at the construction site, bending the piece of rebar into a U shape, and casting the bent rebar into the cover by inserting the legs of the U into the concrete before it hardens. Handles of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,100.
Another way is to insert a rigid, plastic U shaped handle by the legs of the U into the concrete before it hardens. The legs are shaped so that recesses in the legs receive the flowing concrete and thereby anchor the handle in the hardened concrete. Shoulders on the legs help to limit the depth of the legs in the concrete. An example of this handle is shown in FIG. 1.
These metal and plastic rigid, upstanding, handles can be caught by machinery digging down in the earth for access to the cover so that it can be removed to service the buried subterranean structure. This can damage the handle or cover.